


rub a dub dub, two boys in a tub

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: Haven Apartments [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: The fact that it’s a shared space means that there’s always a piece of personal item stored away at one nook or cranny of the room, a catastrophic mixture of the residents’ eccentricity showing. It means that there’s a list of general rules to be adhered to when utilising the place – like don’t leave wet towels on the floor, who’s turn it is to wash the bathtub, and then some. It means that there’s a schedule written out for everyone on when was the best time for them to take their turn in the bathroom.But for the next few hours, Noctis has the whole bathroom to himself.- a 'haven apartments' one shot





	

**Author's Note:**

> For daemon, in response to destroying my feels one too many times. Don’t think this is enough fluff to balance out the angst fest you and the cfha crew are currently doing though.

There’s a bathroom on each level of the apartment building, shared among the occupants of the floor. It’s as old-fashioned as the rest of the building – brick walls and pipes exposed, vintage cabinets and out-of-date rugs – but Ardyn’s a meticulous person; so, as landlord he keeps everything in top form or up to date at least. The heater, shower and sink are all in mint and working condition; it’s more than enough to keep the residents from complaining.

The fact that it’s a shared space means that there’s always a piece of personal item stored away at one nook or cranny of the room, a catastrophic mixture of the residents’ eccentricity showing. It means that there’s a list of general rules to be adhered to when utilising the place – like don’t leave wet towels on the floor, who’s turn it is to wash the bathtub, and then some. It means that there’s a schedule written out for everyone on when was the best time for them to take their turn in the bathroom.

But for the next few hours, Noctis has the whole bathroom to himself.

The bath’s running, hot water pouring into the old thing, causing the bathroom to steam up a little. Noctis drops the jacket he’d worn today on to the tiled floor, stretching himself out as he tries to rid the soreness from his muscles. There’s traces of sweat still trailing down his skin and drenched into his shirt; he feels dirt and grime all over his arms and face. He looks out of the window to watch the rain fall for a moment until the cold makes him shiver and he’s on the move again.

He’d been trekking with Gladio and Iris for a good portion of the day. They took one of the hiking trails meant for the public to use, through one of the reserves close to the city. Solheim was known for her mountains and forests, beautiful wildlife surrounding urban developments, a clash of old and new that worked harmoniously in a way. It screams of Solheim and it’s probably why Ardyn is the way he is, Noctis thinks.

Gladiolus had burst through his apartment door, calling dibs on Noct’s free time for the day, so that they can meet up with Iris. She’s visiting the city with her dad, and while her dad was on official business, she’s free to explore the capital. ‘Explore’ meant ‘trekking’ in Gladio’s dictionary. Though Noctis will opt for lying in bed all day long, it doesn’t mean he’s not _able_ to endure a good long hike. And it had been a long time since he last saw Iris, so it’s nice to see her again, the little girl he’d grown up with. Accompanying the two siblings had been fun; watching Gladio lead the way, talking with Iris on what her plans are after high school, catching his breath after a particularly difficult climb. Thrilling and satisfying, as Gladio puts it.

But right now, Noctis just wants to sink himself into a refreshing and warm bath for the evening. Seated on the edge of the tub – the nice, warm heat a pleasant sensation on his skin – he kicks off his boots, then shrugs off his t-shirt and wiggles out of the trousers he likes to use for long walks. There’s a few streaks of mud on his skin, marring the white with tinges of black and brown. Noctis can’t wait to wash it all off. His socks and underwear join the rest of his clothes in the corner, the cold a little more prominent now, before he immerses himself into the warm water.

He recalls Stella once telling him that the bathbombs she uses, do wonders in relaxing her muscles while she takes a bath. Ignis mentioned to him once that a nice amount of Epsom salt would work just as well. Noctis glances at the packaging sitting atop of the vanity, double checking if the amount he’s put in when the bath first ran was right. Then, he twists around to dip a hand into the water; hot, but not bordering on scalding, almost two-thirds full now. He reaches for the tap, turning it counter-clockwise to turn the water off.

With most of the other floor residents out for the evening, Noctis thought to indulge himself in something. It’s rare for him to do so nowadays, what with running on a student’s budget and a hectic schedule. Though he has his dad’s monthly funding, he hasn’t touched it since he first moved to Solheim. And with classes at the local university in session, working at Weskham’s restaurant outlet, and studying and revising his course materials, there just wasn’t enough time for slow and steady.

The water sloshes around a bit as he puts a toe in and then jerks back at the sudden heat. He puts his foot back in, before placing his leg in, the water level barely reaching his knee. Carefully manoeuvring himself, he manages to get his other leg in before gently setting himself down into the tub. The first thing that really hits him is how comfortably warm it is, and that it instantly gives his sore muscles relief. Then it’s how nice it is to submerge himself into the water, as if he was about to float in one of the pools back in Insomnia.

Noctis sighs, relaxing in the warm water. He uncurls his legs, letting them stretch until the end of the tub. Small as he is – and not that he’s admitting he’s short – the bathtub’s only big enough to let a portion of his body be submerged. The water only reaches up to his chest, and then his collarbones if he leans back on the tub. He lifts an arm out of the water, watches the liquid trails dripping off his limb. Parts of the dirt were already washed off, disappearing and disintegrating as soon as it hit water.

His face suddenly feels sticky and itchy at this observation; lifting his feet and using his hands for balance, Noctis pulls himself downwards into the tub. He holds his breath when his face hits the surface; he feels pressure around his head, ears blocked from any sound save for whatever white noise being underwater gives. Noctis opens his eyes, and while it wasn’t blue or clear like the lakes of Duscae or the seas by Cleigne, it was still otherworldly to see underwater. His feet were above the surface, so he can only see the rest of his legs and abdomen. His hair floats around him freely, the result of the one day he decides not to style it up with hair gel.

Bubbles of air escape him as he breathes out of his nose. Closing his eyes, he pushes himself back up and inhales deeply for air as he breaks the surface. His eyes start stinging, feels strands of his hair getting caught beneath his eyelids and plastered onto his cheeks. Noctis had placed a towel nearby beforehand, so he blindly tries to find it, an arm pulling out of the water to feel around for it.

“Looking for something?”

Something soft hits his hand. Noctis grunts out his thanks, taking the towel in his hand and using it to wipe at his eyes. When he’s able to blink them open without any pain, he looks to his side to see a roguish smile being directed at him. Noctis returns it with his own smile, a light huff escaping him.

“Hey Nyx,” he greets back, hanging the towel off the side of the tub.

The bartender’s grin widens. He’s crouching next to the tub, still in his work clothes. The leather jacket Nyx likes to wear is hanging on one of the hooks on the wall. An appreciative hum leaves Noctis as his eyes roves over Nyx. He’s wearing the grey shirt today, sleeves rolled up to the elbows and the collar unbuttoned. He’s also wearing his black suspenders instead of his usual black vest, and that’s a different sort of sexy going on for the older man already. And while Noctis prefers seeing him in his leather pants, his work trousers were tapered so they look nice on him too.

“Eyes are up _here_ , Noct,” Nyx says, and there’s a smug intonation in his voice.

“So they are.” Noctis replies. “Off work already? When did you get back?”

“About an hour ago, and I just got back. Libs is on duty tonight.” He tucks his arm together on the edge of the bathtub and perches his chin on them. “Tired?

Noctis chuckles. “Gladio. His sis is in town, thought it’d be fun to drag me out for a nature walk. He won’t be back tonight, staying with his family at a hotel.”

“You? And nature?” Nyx raises his eyebrows in mock surprise. “And walking?”

Noctis splashes water at him, causing the other man to yelp, sputter and fall back on his butt. Nyx glares up at Noctis, to which he lets out a laugh.

“Not my fault you’re not dressed for the occasion.” Noctis waggles his eyebrows at Nyx. “Or rather, you’re _overdressed_.”

Nyx huffs, but a smile stretches across his face. “Down boy. I’m sorry, but I’m too tired to do anything much tonight.”

This causes Noctis to pause and take a closer look at the man. True enough, Nyx _does_ look more tired than usual. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, his smile lacks the same cockiness it usually has and instead of sitting back on his haunches to continue talking, he’s staying seated on the floor rug.

“Drautos overworking you?” Noctis asks.

“Just the usual, kid. No worries.” Nyx answers. “Though I have been working nights all week.”

“I know. You’re usually dead asleep by the time I leave.”

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to miss your morning kisses, darling.”

Noctis shakes his head. “’s no big deal. You’re cute when you snore.”

“I do not.”

Noctis imitates the snore he usually hears from Nyx, exaggerating it just a tiny bit. Nyx lets loose a tired laughter, leaning back on his hands while his legs spread out. The front of his shirt is wet now since Noctis splashed at him. Nyx _really_ is overdressed for this conversation. And as much as Noctis likes to see a wet Nyx – in both contexts – he doesn’t want to ruin one of the few nice shirts Nyx owned. An idea pops up in Noctis’ head then.

He pats the water’s surface around him. “Get in Nyx.”

Nyx cocks an eyebrow at him.

“I’m serious, get in. I added in some Epsom salt.” He jerks his head at the box on the vanity. “Doing wonders to my sore muscles right now.”

Noctis watches Nyx as consideration crosses the man’s face. “You sure it’ll fit the two of us?”

“Does it matter?” Noctis smiles.

“Heh…you’re right about that. But aren’t you dirty from all the hiking?”

“ _Nyx_ …”

Nyx shakes his head at Noctis’ pout. But he stands up anyways, taking off his shoes and socks, tossing them nearby the pile of clothes Noctis left behind. He hooks a thumb each under the straps of the suspenders, pulling them down and shrugging them off his shoulders. Follows up by unzipping his trousers, Nyx managing one naughty glance at Noctis, before he shimmies them off his legs. It’s hilarious to see him kick them off from around his ankles, and Noctis can’t help a little giggle escape him. But as they come off, and his tanned skin is revealed, a low hum of appreciation leaves Noctis. He doesn’t hide his staring at Nyx’s thighs either, watching them flex as Nyx kept moving.

For all his talk about being too tired for anything more tonight, Nyx has enough energy to pull off a strip tease for Noctis apparently. He’s slow when unbuttoning his shirt, pulling one button out at a time while holding Noctis’ attention with a heated gaze. He knows Noctis likes the shirt off him just as much as it’s on him.

Noctis lets out an approving whimper, hiding half his face underwater. Nyx laughs at that, and then laughs harder as Noctis blows out bubbles in the water.

Nyx _finally_ gets his shirt off, leaving him in a singlet and underwear. He takes the singlet off with ease, dropping it off to one side. Nyx is all lean muscle and brown skin underneath his clothes, tufts of dark hair mapping out on his chest, abdomen clenching as he shivers, the cold hitting him.

Noctis’ gaze wanders all over Nyx’s body, drinking in all and everything beautiful about this man. Nyx is like some godsent gift to Noctis, a revelation only meant for his eyes. The only piece of clothing left is the black briefs that clung tightly around Nyx, the pair that Noct really likes to see on him, seeing as it accentuates his shapely ass.

With one last playful look, Nyx pulls off his underwear and tosses it at Noctis. Noctis shrieks when the clothing hits him in the face. He casts it aside, turning away before looking back in time to see Nyx getting ready to plop himself into the tub.

“Nyx, what are you-”

There’s a lot of splashing, yelling and laughing as Nyx drops himself into the water, back first. Water rises and sloshes around, a good amount falling out of the tub now that more mass fills the space. They’re a tangle of limbs squeezed together, Noctis the one complaining about how he feels squashed under Nyx’s weight and Nyx telling him to ‘quit whining and make some room’. In the end, Nyx has his head resting on Noctis’ shoulder, comfortably sitting between the younger’s legs. Nyx has to tuck in his own legs, too long to keep it all inside the tub. Noctis has his arms around Nyx’s shoulders, hands rubbing against his chest while in the water. They make soothing motions, small arcs on the skin, fingers tracing little circles.

Nyx closes his eyes and sighs, finally relaxing. He feels the tension in his shoulders leave, a calm warmth seeping into his muscles, as if it loosens them from whatever coiled position they were in. The ache in his feet is relieved and while he wishes he to stretch his legs out, he’s still rather comfortable in his current position.

“Better?” Noctis whispers, lips pressing against the shell of his ear.

Nyx hums contently in response.

“Hope you don’t fall asleep on me,” Nyx feels Noctis smile.

“’m sorry if I do…” Nyx tilts his head towards where Noctis lips are at.

Noctis leans down to press his lips on Nyx’s, in an oddly-working-positioned kiss. It’s good though, a good kiss. It’s long and lazy, relaxed and wanted. Nyx’s arm reaches around behind Noctis’ head, fingers treading into his wet hair, gripping him by the nape to hold him there. Noctis has Nyx’s bottom lip between his own lips, alternating between gentle sucking and hard presses. The angle works, they’re able to catch and touch more skin, slip their tongues cheekily into each other’s mouth, take more than what a chaste kiss can offer.

They stop for a breath, eyes fluttering open. They’re staring at each other, deep blue eyes looking into bright grey ones; precious steel adoring the ocean. They’re noticing the other’s swollen lips and flushed cheeks. They’re feeling the warmth of the bath and the heat of each other’s naked bodies, clashing with the cold of the outside world.

“You’re right…” Nyx breathes out. “It is relaxing.”

Noctis chuckles. “Good to know. Can’t do this all the time, unfortunately.”

“Mmm, maybe the next time everyone else is out again then.” Nyx rolls his head away, pulling his arm back into the water.

“I’d like that,” Noctis whispers, even though he knows Nyx has probably fallen asleep.

His hands take Nyx’s own and holds them in his grasp. He intertwines their fingers together, brushing upon the ring Nyx has on his middle finger. He rubs circles in Nyx’s palms with his thumbs. He hears Nyx’s deep breathing; the light snore he makes when he sleeps. He presses a soft kiss at Nyx’s temple, inhales a salty scent mixing together with something unique to Nyx. His head drops gently atop of Nyx’s, hair tickling his cheek. His heart clenches in such love and fondness for the older man, in a way he hadn’t been sure about once, but knows now that everything about this is right. He holds the other man tighter in his arms, savouring another moment that’s only between them.

“I’d really like that…”

**Author's Note:**

> wordcount: 2771 (aww I wanted to hit 3k)  
> type: alternate universe  
> verse: haven apartments  
> playlist: expectation/lean on me – seventeen, chase me – dreamcatchers, beautiful – monsta x, to all of you – syd matters, coffee shop – bap, spring day – bangtan


End file.
